


A Shitty Fanfiction

by KomaedaClear



Series: A Shitty Fanfiction [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Dangan Ronpa, Harry Potter - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: crack fanfiction, don't take this seriously, poo pourri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in where Noiz is very smelly and Komaeda has the key to make it smell like a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shitty Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I just now realized the pun in the title fir this holy shit. My friend requested this from me and I don't remember writing it. If you take this seriously then why the fuck.

....about poo pourri.

There was a day that Luna Lovegood was talking to the man named Leon Kuwata. She was just waiting for Nevil Shortbottom and Leon did not like that. Noize was listening in their conversation from the man’s bathroom just as Nevil walked out. A deep, long, throaty sound came from Noiz’s bowels as Luna left Leon and walked in. Noiz went into the stall beside him and couldn’t let in in anymore. He was constipated. Definitely, deadly constipated. Leon ran out screaming for his life. Luna and Nevil were gone. The smell was horrendous. A white-haired fucker came out from the trash can, because he is a fucking trash, and held out a bottle to Noize. He took it. next time he had to drop an astronaut, he used it. leon thought a wedding was going on in there. Thank-you, you white-haired fucking nerd piece trash fucking fuck.

Of course, Noiz had to spread the word about this delicious, decadent tooth rinse. Of course he used it on his fucking mouth with how dirty he’s been fucking talking. Making you should take out the trash next time instead of accepting a bottle of super duper high school level poo masking smell.


End file.
